pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Something's rotten in the state of Danville
DISCLAIMER #This fanfic is not a Phinabella fanfic. It's not even a Canderemy. Like all other P&F stories, it hints at both's relationships. But it will not focus on it, nor will the sequel, or the one after that...ect. #This fanfic will feature some characters that don't appear often, or only exist in fake episodes. This includes Meap and Cousin Bartie Flynn. #This fanfic may feature sci-fi/fantasy allusions/direct references/''characters? Are those Klingons, death eaters, or even daleks? Probably not. Up to you to figure it out. #This fanfic will be published in sections. Chapter 1 comes first, chapter 2 next, ect. #This fanfic is not a Phinabella fanfic. It's not even a Canderemy. However, this list is subject to change... #Oh yeah, Leave some feedback on the talk page!!! '''Chapter 1' The sun had just begun to rise. Already, the sound of hammers and power tools were coming from the Flynn-Fletcher backyard."Ooh, those boys are so busted..." said Candace groggily, rubbing her head with a glass of water and walking to the window. Phineas and Ferb appeared to be building a TV tower, only ten times bigger. Still in her bathrobe and bunny slippers, she drowsily made her way outside, saying "Oh, there you are, Perry," as she walked by his bed (Perry had not quite woken up yet. Being a secret agent is tiring buisness). "What are you boys doing?" Candace asked. "We're building an Interstellar Communicator!" said Phineas, driving rivets into a girder, "We're using it to contact friends over 100 light years away, like Meap!" Phineas held up a picture of Meap, even though everyone there knew what Meap looked like. "You guys are gonna get..." Candace stifled a yawn, "A-ah...oh, you know." She ran back into the house. After a minute, Phineas said, "Hey Ferb, have you hooked up the landwire yet?" Answering, Ferb said, "No, not quite...Hey, where's Perry?" Perry stood up, putting on his hat. He pulled out a key, walked over to a blue telephone box, unlocked the door, and went inside. In there was a much larger room. Agent P jumped down the tube in the center to his lair. "Good morning, Agent P," Major Monogram said, "Doofensmirtz is up to no good. He's been reasearching the seasons of the year for weeks now, which might seem tame if he hadn't already bought up not only the basic components of the average 'inator', but also jump ropes, jacks, and cold snacks. Find out what he's up to, and put a stop to it." Perry saluted, put on his jetpack, and took off for Doofensmirtz's, his theme song playing all the while. "Hey, Phineas. Watcha doin'?" Isabella said as she walked into the backyard. "Only an interstellar communicator. I wanted to ask Meap if he found that Victory Gum trading card Buford left there when we took that trip to the asteroid and Ferb got into an argument with the president of the universe." "Cool. Me and the Fireside girls could shoot for our Interstellar communication and first contact patches." "Alright, let's finish up then." Chapter 2 Agent P smashed through Doofensmirtz's roof. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, so nice of you to come...Er...You kind of landed in the wrong spot, could you move a little to the right...?" Perry shook his head. "Okaaay, suit yourself..." A cage fell behind Perry. He felt a sharp pain as the cage fell on his tail. "I warned you, Perry the Platypus. So, provided you're not in too much pain...BEHOLD," He pressed a button, making a curtain fall. "THE SUMMER EXTEND-INATOR!!! It changes the tilt of the Earth, causing heat waves to remain on the Tri-State Area, CAUSING ETERNAL SUMMER! Then all the kids will stay out of school! You know, because summer vacation doesn't end. And then, all the sticky, sweaty kids will come to my new chain store-Doofensmirtz toy and refreshment factory! I've already bought cheap toys and cold snacks, reverse engineered them, and begun mass-producing! I'll make millions. And how does this help me take over the Tri-State Area, you ask? Well, after I've made lots of money, I'll go to the Tri-State Area mayoral campaign. I'll ride this baby in. I call it the Vote-catchinator. It has huge signs that say, 'Vote Heinz Doofensmirtz' and it shoots money! Everyone will vote for me, and I, Heinz Doofensmirtz, will become ruler of the TRI-STATE-AREA!" All the while, Perry tried to free his tail from the cage. "Oh, that looks like it hurts, Perry the Platypus, let me lift the cage so you can reposition yourelf..." He lifted the cage, and Perry punched him in the face. Chapter 3 Bartie Flynn had just flown in to visit his cousins, Phineas and Candace. It had been a long flight from California, and he was exausted. Bartie was a nice boy, but he had something of a bad side. He looked and sounded exactly like Phineas, and constantly took advantage of this resemblance. He had been just about to walk into their backyard too see what crazy things they'd dreamed up since he saw them last Christmas, when a pretty girl walked out of the gate. She had completely missed Bartie, and seemed to be carrying a shopping list. Bartie steppped into the backyard. "Hey, it's Cousin Bartie!" Phineas said as he walked up to them. "How've things been, Bart?" "Oh, you know. The California seaside isn't nearly as exiting as Danville. What's this you've made here?" He never ceased to be amazed by Phineas and Ferb's inventions. "This? It's just an Interstellar Communicator. We're goona use it to call some friends. I sent Isabella to pick up the last parts" "Cool. Hey, Buford. Hey, Baljeet." Buford waved at Bartie, drooping Baljeet in the process. Bartie walked around the back of the I-COM. There, Ferb was finishing up the indoor communication set. "Sooooo....You guys have a friend named Isabella?" Ferb turned and nodded. "Is she, y'know...more ''than friends with anyone?" "Ferb waved his hand, palm down. "Sort of? What do you mean, sort of?" "Well, she ''does have a crush on Phineas, but-" Bartie had left the room by then. "Ah. young love." Ferb said, getting back to work. Isabella was walking back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard from the hardware/software store. Bartie, waiting in an alley, adjusted his sunglasses. "Hey, toots." Isabella dropped the paper bag of circuts, diodes, and rivets. "Hey...Phineas. Um, watcha doin'?" "Just checkin' on my gal, what else?" "Umm..." She knew Phineas would get it one day, but this was out of character. She wondered where he found the black leather clothes. She also wondered how he'd even changed so fast. "Uh, look, Phineas. I have to get this stuff back to the I-COM-" Bartie dragged her into the alley and kissed her passionaley. She fought from his grip and ran down the sidewalk. "That's funny, it worked all the time back home...." Chapter 4 "Perry the platypus, I can't beleive that I ''helped you escape! In fact, what kind of-" Doof recieved another left hook from Agent P. "Norm, HELP!" Be right there sir. I'm almost finished with the ironing." Norm said, ironing Doof's labcoat. "Forget the labcoat and HELP!" Doofensmirtz yelled, being flattened by Perry. "If you insist, sir." He left the iron on the labcoat, took out his (particularly large)weapons, and began shooting at Agent P, who merley chattered. "What did he say sir?" Norm asked Dr. D. "FIRE!" Dr. D yelled, due to the iron, labcoat, and ironing board becoming a blazing inferno. "No, sir, I'm pretty sure it was something like 'Gyrurururururu'." Norm said, oblivious. "Mom, mom, mom! Phineas and Ferb have built an interstellar communicator, it's HUGE, all you have to do is look outside!" Candace yelled, pulling Mrs. Flynn by the arm. "Honey, I've just had my ''tonsils ''removed. I can't leave the bed yet. Isn't this overkill?" Candace sighed. When your mom was in a hospital bed it was hard to get her up. ''Wait a minute! ''Candace thought. Cousin Bartie was visiting! He helped her bust from time to time. She could ask him! "See you later, Mom!" She ran from the room. '''Chapter 5' Bartie was starting to feel nervous. If this didn't work, he didn't know what would. He picked up Phineas's phone, picked Isabella ''off the contact list, and waited. "Fireside girl lodge, Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro speaking," Isabella said, answering the phone. "Hey, Isabella." "Oh hi, Phineas." "Uhh...sorry about earlier." What, when you pulled me into an alley, and, on sudden impulse, kissed me? Don't make me laugh. I wasn't offended in the slightest." "Soooo...maybe you want to go out to Slushy Dawg tonight?" "Oh, Phineas, I-Waaaait. Aren't you having dinner with your Californian cousins?" "Umm...it's been moved back a night." Bartie had seen to it that something happened in the kitchen that would take a while to put right. There was a long pause at the other end of the line as Isabella asked her mother about the night(who thought it was another of the boy's ideas). "Okay!" She slammed the phone down. Bartie did his best evil laugh. Everyone's heads turned. A while later, Phineas answered the phone. "Hey Phineas." Isabella said dreamily on the other line. "Hey, Isabella." said Phneas, oblivious as usual, "What's going on?" "I was making sure you remebered Slushy Dawg was at Seven o' clock. See ya!" She giggled and hung up. Phineas was relly confused now. What could she be talking about? Phineas decided to have some sort of gameplan. "Hey, Ferb." Ferb looked at Phineas. "How would you like to come to Slushy Dawg tonight?" "Well, Isabella sounded kind of like it was a night for two." Ferb had picked up the other phone when Phineas answered it, as they always did in case of prank calls. "I was thinking more along the lines of espionage." Ferb gave him the thumbs-up. "All right, let's go!" '''Chapter 6' "Hey, Candace." Jeremy said, behind the counter at Slushy Dawg. "I just don't get it, Jeremy. No matter how big and unlikley to move it is, I can't make my mom see it." "Did you try taking pictures?" "Beleive me, I've tried everything." "Well, I guess you could always-" "Hold on a second." Candace said, cutting him off. "Is Phineas walikng in with Isabella? Jeremy, Ferb isn't following them. Ferb always follows Phineas! Do you know what this means? It means-"'' A loud whisle cut her off. Ferb was waving from a tree with an energy bar, a pair of binoculars, and a taser. "They're up to something..." Candace said. "Can I get you two anything else?" asked Jeremy. "I'll take a refill, thanks." Phineas said. Isabella had been staring dreamily at Phineas. "Are you okay, Isabella? You haven't touched your Slushy Dawg." "What?" "Are you feeling alright?" ''He's worried about me...''Isabella drifted back to Phineasland. "You don't look well. Lemme take you home." He took her by the arm and left. "Ohmigosh. Why doesn't Jeremy lead me like that?" Candace asked herself, completly disregarding the fact that Phineas thought Isabella was sick. "And remember, drink plenty of fluids." Phineas said, leading Isabella to the front door of her house. Someone gave a cough beind them. They turned around. Ferb was holding a taser in one hand and Bartie, by the collar, in the other. "Looks like ''someone ''had an evil plot." he said. '''Chapter 7' Agent P was walking home. Most of the things in Doofensmertz's evil scientist room had been turned too rubble, including his jetpack. Dr. D himself had probably gone to the chiropractor for a late night back cracking. Perry opened the door to the house(it was past midnight, and he had a key, so why not?), walked up the stairs, and down the hall to the boy's room. There was a light in there. Perry began listening through the keyhole. "I'm telling you, I didn't do it!" It was Phineas's voice. "Explain why Phineas has no recollection of inviting me to slushy dawg, then." Isabella this time. "I'm still a little confused. You're telling me that cousin Bartie invited Isabella on a date because...what? What?!" Ferb whispered in Phineas's ear again. "WHAT?! What?" Ferb whispered again. "You're kidding me." ''Creak ''outside the door. "What was that?" Phineas said. Ferb opened the door. There was Candace, in her nightgown, standing over Perry. Notes *This is my first fanfiction EVER, so no harsh judging. I want constructive critisism only. *Comments are appreciated! *I left this sitting for ages. Complete revision can be expected. Category:Fanon Works